In agricultural tractor cabs, speaker enclosures do not use tuned port technology. As a result, most tractor cab audio systems provide a low quality of sound for the operator. High end sound systems use subwoofers in separate enclosures to generate low frequency sound. These separate enclosures may or may not use a tuned port. If a tuned port is used, it is normally a separate part attached to the sound box and is not incorporated into the speaker grille. To generate the best sound in lower frequencies from a speaker mounted in a sound box, a tuned port is designed to allow air and sound waves from the back of the speaker to exit the sound box. The port may be placed through any surface of the sound box as long as the air space it vents is from the back side of the speaker. A speaker grille is mounted over the speaker to protect the speaker face from damage. Such a system requires multiple parts, seals, and fasteners to create a proper sound box for the speaker to provide good performance.